The project will provide computer programming systems design and related software engineering expertise in support of intramural efforts by the National Center for Biotechnology Information to conduct research and development in molecular biology information systems. Specific areas of interest include database design, data representation, database query methods, sequence analysis software, client-server database applications distributed across local- and wide-area networks, linking of databases, and application of advanced technologies to user interfaces. The predominant hardware environment is a Urtix network comprised of approximately fifty Sun SPARCsystems, about a dozen systems from Silicon Graphics, as well as numerous Apple Macintoshes and PC-compatibles. The predominant database environment is Sybase SQL Server.